


No Masters Or Kings When The Ritual Begins

by livixbobbiex



Series: There Is No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: A story of regrets, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Read the rest of the series to see where THAT got them, They're both very drunk, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, really bad sex, y'all asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: Dragged to a party he had no particular desire to attend, Karma was bored. That was, of course, until Nagisa stumbled into his space, drunk beyond recognition. What a perfect night to make a huge mistake.The prequel to 'There Is No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin', though you could easily read this as a standalone.





	No Masters Or Kings When The Ritual Begins

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK CONTAINS EXPLICIT DESCRIPTION OF SEX BETWEEN TWO CHARACTERS AGED 14. THEY ARE BOTH FAR TOO DRUNK TO GIVE INFORMED CONSENT FOR ANY OF THESE ACTS. IF THESE SUBJECTS ARE TRIGGERING FOR YOU, TURN AWAY OR READ THIS WORK AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. 
> 
> Now that's out of the way, here you go!

It was one of those times in his life when Karma really didn’t know what he was doing here. He didn’t enjoy not having an explanation, the sensation of such making him feel weird and uncomfortable. Though he could pretty easily leave whenever he felt like it, he was hesitating. Nagisa had walked off somewhere, and frankly he was much too innocent for this kind of environment.

Weirdly, the whole reason he was even here was because of Nagisa, somebody who had never struck him as the partying type. Though it was true that he had only just started hanging out with him again, Karma was sure his personality hadn’t changed _that_ much compared to when they were close friends back in their first year. He was still a little, harmless mouse.

Nagisa asking him if he wanted to join him at a party was far out of his usual suggestions. He’d half expected a ‘musical chairs and birthday cake’ kind of thing, but on arrival it was clear that it was more like a rave. Karma definitely regretted agreeing to it, though he’d noticed Nagisa looked kind of upset when he asked if he wanted to join.

After a little bit of digging, he’d figured out the gist of it (only threatening three people for the information). Maehara had some crush on a girl in the high school part of Kunugigaoka Academy, somehow managed to get invited to one of their parties, and decided to bring as much of their E Class along as possible so that he didn’t stand out as the only junior high kid. It still didn’t really explain why Nagisa was involved, and had insisted Karma come along with him, but it seemed like that would just have to remain a mystery.

Considering Nagisa was nowhere to be found, and Karma didn’t know these people really, he’d situated himself in the corner. It was dark, and most were too distracted with other things to notice him. He could have a _little_ fun, but frankly, Karma was having too much of a good time trying to assassinate their teacher to risk getting in trouble and suspended again. They’d only returned from Kyoto the day before, and things were getting far too interesting.

Finally, Nagisa reappeared, stumbling into the room from the kitchen. Even in the dark, his signature blue hair made him stand out. There was something off about his demeanour, the way he was holding himself. He seemed to spot Karma, and instantly Karma could tell he was drunk. If not that, then injured and somewhat delirious, but intoxicated was the most logical explanation. He hadn’t seen Nagisa struggle to walk in a straight line this badly since they played a dumb dizziness game years ago.

“H-hey,” Nagisa said after he’d made it across the room, in a voice that was more a warped version of his usual.

Karma smiled casually. “Having fun there, Nagisa kun?”

He continued to sway, out of time to whatever music was playing. “Yeah~, it’s really, _really_ great.”

Nagisa was totally out of his mind. He was tempted to pull out his phone and take photos, given the perfect opportunity to gather months worth of incriminating material for blackmail purposes. There was no way little, innocent Nagisa wouldn’t regret whatever _this_ was come the morning. Before he could pull it out, however, Nagisa stumbled, falling over into Karma’s lap.

“Whoops,” he said, giggling manically.

Karma didn’t really _mind_ being sat on like that, necessarily. But then Nagisa straightened himself out, essentially straddling him, and snuggled up to his chest, far too comfortable. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was meant to do in this kind of situation, but immediately, it felt like Nagisa was about to fall asleep on him.

 “Nagisa kun,” Karma shook his shoulders. “I’m taking you home.” That felt like the right thing to suggest, at the very least.

“No!” Nagisa sat up properly, removing his head from Karma’s shoulder. “Don’t take me back there.”

“Nagi-“

Before Karma could even get the word out, Nagisa stopped him with a finger against his lips. “Shhh. I’m having fun~”

Karma sighed. “Can you have fun without sitting on me?”

Nagisa’s body tensed up. “K-karma kun.” He looked away. “So mean.”  Leaning forward once again, he punched him on the shoulder. “You’re boring~”

Karma moved Nagisa’s hand from his shoulder. The punch hadn’t hurt at all, of course it was only _Nagisa_ , and he had less coordination than usual. That statement baffled him, though. “What?”

“Boring.” Nagisa folded his arms.

“Better than a senseless drunkard.”

“Bet I could drink more than you~ You should be drinking, Karma kun~ I feel really good,” he said with serious intent.

Absolutely not. “I’m not drinking.”

“Boring.”

“Are you getting off me yet?”

Nagisa studied his face intently. “I’ll move if you drink with me.”

“That’s blackmail.” And a pretty weak attempt at it, too.

He started giggling hysterically, like he’d just told the world’s funniest joke. “Your speciality.”

“Fine,” Karma gave up. He didn’t know how much Nagisa had drunk, but one surely couldn’t hurt him too badly. People said they were having a single drink all the time, and remained completely sober. “Just one.”

“Yay!” Nagisa leant back closer against him, falling into a hug with one hand as the other reached beside him. “Have this one.”

Tentatively, Karma took a sip from the strange cup, before his face screwed up. That was definitely stronger than beer. “What _is_ this?”

“I don’t know,” Nagisa said, reaching for one for himself, “but it’s fun.”

“It tastes like cough medicine.”

“Then drink it quick, stupid~.”

Cursing himself, Karma tipped his head back and swallowed as much of the drink in one go as he could. It was only moments before the urge to throw it back up again appeared, and Karma spluttered, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. Once he was sure it wasn’t coming straight back up again, he blinked. There was a strange, fuzzy pressure in his head. Karma blinked again, his vision blurring.

“See~” Nagisa rocked excitedly. “It’s so good.”

Karma blinked again.

“Ka. Ru. Ma.” Nagisa emphasised, sending him a stormy look. “Pay attention to me~”

“I am,” Karma said, weakly. It was hard not to. With the way Nagisa was leaning up against him, Karma began to notice a sweetness in the air, like freshly baked apple pie. He swallowed sharply, in attempt to not think too much about that scent. Nagisa was so close, clinging on to him, that he just couldn’t help it. 

Nagisa sighed into his neck. “You started smelling really good.”

Whatever instinct that praise triggered flared up like wild fire. He couldn’t help but release more of it, clutching onto Nagisa’s surprisingly warm body. Whether it was just an effect of the music being turned up to high, or his body itself, Nagisa was practically vibrating. Karma was about to remind him that he’d promised to get off him, but before he could, there were lips on his neck.

For a moment, the somewhat wet sensation felt incredible. He’d never been touched like that, in an area so sensitive. Nagisa seemed to know what he was doing, locating his scent gland pretty quickly and sucking on it. Karma bit down painfully on his lip to prevent himself from moaning at the sensation, though with the stimulation there was nothing to stop his scent spilling out.

He’d only _just_ presented as an alpha, but he’d already figured out a few things. It was a given that you didn’t touch another person’s neck scent gland unless you were bonded. Karma never really cared too much about social boundaries, but that was one of the ones that was universally respected. He didn’t feel uncomfortable, if anything a little too comfortable. Nagisa didn’t seem bothered by this, continuing to suck at the now swollen gland.

Definitely feeling like he should protest to whatever this was, Karma moved to gently push him away, but only ended up clutching him closer as Nagisa dragged his teeth against the sensitive skin. Nagisa’s own scent was making him even dizzier than the alcohol. With nothing rational left in his head to stop him, Karma moved his own head to Nagisa’s shoulder, breathing in the sweetness that was flooding out of him.

Nagisa finally released him, pulling his body back for a moment, before diving back down again. Instantly, Karma’s eyes fluttered closed at the soft press of Nagisa’s lips against his. The kiss was light and messy, but he puckered his lips all the same, following Nagisa’s momentum. His best friend deepened it, practically gyrating on his lap, and Karma felt lost.

“Hey,” somebody said angrily, bursting the bubble he’d slipped into, “get a room, jerks.”

They broke apart, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Giggling, Nagisa wiped his lips, detaching them. Karma blinked, unable to focus on whoever had spoken to them. Whoever they were had made a great suggestion, though. Being alone sounded like a _fantastic_ idea. Clumsily, he forced Nagisa off him, pulling himself to his feet. He’d overestimated his ability to walk, stumbling all over the place as he attempted to make his way through a large volume of people.

The hallway had a little more space, though not much. It was apparently enough for Nagisa to latch onto him again, pulling Karma’s head down to his own level to continue their kiss. Attempting to climb the stairs whilst attached was challenging, but somehow they made it without injuring themselves. The moment they were upstairs, Nagisa practically attacked him, shoving his body back until it hit the wall. Karma was much too unsteady on his feet to resist it. In fact, he felt more like he was floating, like none of this was even really happening.

Eventually they moved, tumbling into the first room they managed to slide open. It turned out to be a small bathroom, so there wasn’t too much space with the tub taking everything up. He just about managed to slide the door closed behind them before Nagisa was on him again, with a lot of purpose. Karma kissed back, mind swirling from it all, until Nagisa shoved one of his hands down the front of his trousers.

At some point during this whirlwind, he’d definitely got a _little_ hard. He was still new to all of this, and Nagisa had been grinding on top of him, so close. Still, having his actual hand there almost scared him. Nagisa didn’t seem to have much of a plan either, now that he was there. A small part of Karma’s brain forced him to question that it was _Nagisa_ touching him like that, something that had never crossed his mind before. A much more powerful part, however, screamed ‘screw it’.

Nagisa removed his hand, though, pulling away from him as he caught his breath. Karma’s vision was blurry, clouded over, but he could still make out the fierce blue of his eyes and the pink flush that ran down his body. He didn’t really know what, exactly, he was going to do, but all of Karma’s instincts screamed to touch him. Now he was hyper aware of how uncomfortable the restraint of his trousers was.

Shakily, he reached out, tilting Nagisa’s chin up with his fingers as he ran his thumb across the surface of his lips. As if to follow his movement, Nagisa parted his lips slightly, allowing his finger to slip slightly inside. Karma’s entire body was screaming out for him. He stepped closer, pushing Nagisa back until the back of his legs hit the tub. Not noticing in time, he continued his momentum, causing Nagisa to trip. He reacted quickly, managing to shift his weight forwards rather than backwards.

He didn’t seem annoyed Karma causing him to fall over, at least. Nagisa sprawled himself on the floor, giggling senselessly. The only logical thing Karma could think of was continuing, so he followed him down to the floor, bracing his body over Nagisa’s. The closer he got, the more dumfounded he felt. He’d never been so up and personal with a scent like this before, and it was stirring his instincts.

Nagisa used his core strength to recapture Karma’s lips, still laughing into it as he gripped his shoulders, pulling Karma’s jacket from his body.  Karma helped him to shrug it off, discarding it across the small room somewhere.

“Why are you laughing?” Karma asked, or at least, tried to. What actually came out of his mouth didn’t totally match up to that.

Continuing to laugh louder, Nagisa beamed up at him. “You’re _you_ ,” he let out. “I’m,” he giggled again, “kissing _you_.”

Now that he mentioned it, that _was_ hilarious. He was kissing Nagisa, of all people. He was _pinning_ him, practically. He was _hard_. It was such a ridiculous situation, and Karma couldn’t help but laugh as well. He considered going for Nagisa’s shirt, to discard it like his own jacket, but that wasn’t where the most intense parts of his scent were coming from. Nagisa continued to giggle when Karma reached for his trousers, raising his hips off the ground to help get them, and his underwear, pulled off.

He couldn’t help staring. Though the amusement of how absurd it was that he was seeing Nagisa in this way was clouding him, it was true that he’d never actually seen another dick up so close in this state before. More out of curiosity than anything else, he reached out, rubbing his palm lightly against it. Nagisa gasped and shuddered, lifting his hips into it.

“Enjoying yourself?” Karma teased, trailing his fingers down.

Nagisa said something, but Karma didn’t quite catch it before he was manoeuvring his surprisingly strong thighs around him, drawing his body closer. They kissed again, as Karma continued to feel him up. It wasn’t exactly the same as his own, but Nagisa seemed to like it, tightening his legs around Karma’s hips and gasping into the kisses.

As Karma’s hand naturally trailed lower, his fingers came into contact with some kind of strange substance. It wasn’t unlike sweat, but there was a lot of it, and Nagisa seemed to be _producing_ it. He pulled back, curiosity getting the better of him. Tracing it to the source, his finger dipped inside Nagisa’s incredibly wet entrance (he was too far gone to question it), and he was instantly lost in the impossible heat.

“M-more,” Nagisa seemed to tremble, clenching around him. He knew instantly that was the source of the more intense and intoxicating scent.

Electricity shot up his spine. His trousers were becoming truly unbearable, so he decided to pull them down, just enough. The relief was intense, but it also meant there was no barrier between them, and Nagisa had asked for more… Admittedly, Karma didn’t know entirely what he was doing, though he was aware of the basics, and his instinctual desire filled in the rest of the blanks.

He swallowed, and lined himself up with Nagisa’s entrance. He couldn’t think too much about it, or dream about stopping himself, the heat around him _far_ more intense that it had been with his fingertip. Hypersensitivity was the only thing that stopped him, the full way inside, as Karma’s mind went completely white. No thoughts other than ‘holy shit’ and ‘so good’ could be produced.

Gradually, as he panted heavily and came somewhat back to awareness, he noticed Nagisa’s nails were digging into his still clothed back. Shaking, Nagisa squirmed, and the slight movements shot his brain straight back into nirvana.

“Ngh,” Nagisa tossed his head back and attempted to shuffle again, “hurts.”

Karma barely regained his vision. A tell-tale, rapid heat around his lower stomach was making itself present. “S-stop,” he just about managed, “stop moving.”

But Nagisa didn’t stay still, and nothing could hold it back. He collapsed on top of him, just about getting it in him to bite down on his own hand, rather than Nagisa’s skin like every inch of him was screaming to. His hips moved of their own accord as his body went white hot with pleasure, finding its release.

It was a struggle to find his breath again as he came down. All the energy was wiped out of him, and he could have easily fallen asleep just like that. Nagisa squirmed once again, which _definitely_ hurt his overly sensitive and spent cock. Quickly, he pulled out, still gasping for breath.

“Nagisa kun?” He asked, quietly, noticing how little motion he was producing.

Blinking at him rapidly, he barely caught the tear that ran across his cheek. Nagisa didn’t say anything, but shakily reached up, pulling Karma’s head down into a chaste kiss, all things considered. Their lips moved slowly together, until Karma slipped into unconsciousness, at ease with the warmth of Nagisa’s body in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know the result of this, check out part one of the series!
> 
> For existing readers: There, you finally know MOST of what happened that night. The final puzzle pieces will be addressed in the next chapter (17) of TINSITOGS. 
> 
> Some ABO explanations: 
> 
> When omegas present for the first time, during puberty, they begin their cycle three months before their first heat. Though most omegas would find out their secondary gender from experiencing a heat, they're perfectly functional as mature omegas during this time. Many experience symptoms such as cramps, nausea, exhaustion, and typical omega characteristics, which would clue them into their secondary gender ahead of time. Though Nagisa has not yet had a heat, he was in the middle of his first cycle at this time, and thus was able to display omega characteristics (producing slick, an omega scent etc.) and as we know, conceive. 
> 
> Additionally, although the alcohol was also doing a lot to lower their inhibitions, a lot of it is also due to their scents. Nagisa and Karma have never been exposed to alpha and omega scents, respectively, in this way before. It's highly overwhelming for the both of them, and are therefore extremely disoriented by each other's 'come fuck me' pheromones. 
> 
> Karma (luckily) bit down on his hand to prevent himself from accidentally bonding them - which would have been a whole other nightmare. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate all kudos and comments!


End file.
